Cello Mellow
by Madam Fiction
Summary: The attractive cellist Jackson Frost is a hopeless man who can't recognise love. Jackson, who has never loved anyone before, was picked up by Tootheo Quarters on a rainy day one year ago. Woken every morning by Tootheo, the sleepy Jackson finds himself drawn to Tooth's smile. (Male!Tooth ... First BL Story...)


**READ THIS! **

**Okay I want this to be quick, I promised a week ago that I was going to write TootheoxJack, but my first try ended like a total mess, and this week I went to a trip at Mexico City… So yeah… Out of boredom I started to read a LOT of Shounen Ai Mangas, and This One shot was the one that captivated my heart a LOT… **

**Disclaimer: No… I own ANYTIHNG! **

**This will be Narrated in a new way that I wanted to try: **

NORMAL WRITING

**JACK POV (and 'Thoughts') **

**_TOOTH POV (and 'Thoughts') _**

* * *

**Ever since I can remember, I always lose my senses when I play. **

Today was one of those days, when the sun started to shine at its brightest point, making everything below it's path gain color and brightness, on the second floor, upstairs of Rinmei Café on one of it's rooms, there lying on bed was a handsome man and next to him was one girl sleeping. The rays of the sun started to make some contrast with his snow-white skin and his white-albino hair.

With a frown the boy that stood next to the bed felt how his temper started to boil, his multicolored bangs gave his face a shade of irritation, and the rest of his brown hair moved with the movement of his head.

'**_What am I going to do with this Idiot?'_**

"Jackson WAKE UP!" he said stomping really hard the side of the bed where Jackson laid near

"Humph!"

Sighing the boy shook again his head.

"It's yet another woman, I know you're gonna say you're tired and all, but aren't you gonna fix that?"

Jackson, slowly opened his icy-blue eyes, his blurry vision cleared instantly at the sight of the young man before him, he felt how his heart started to accelerate, so to loose its peace he got up leaning on his elbow, and covering his mouth he yawned.

"Uh… come on… I had another date" he said defending himself

"What ever I'm going to school" said the brown haired boy in a mumble

"And besides I really want to do something, but you know I can't" he said flopping on the bed

"Man, you're the worst" said again the boy making his way to the door

Jackson stared at him a little longer, watching the clothes of the other boy, a green vest a long sleeved white polo; he had black pants and some nice black shoes, his brown locks cascaded down to his neck.

"Well then I'm going, you're playing at the store today, so don't forget okay?" Said the boy while he reached the doorknob and before he could turn it…

"Tooth, Tootheo…"

The boy stopped for a moment

"Do you like mi Cello?"

Tooth turned around and sighed silently, before replacing his neutral face with a lovely smile.

"I love It"

* * *

**There's something I can't say to Tooth **

The café was silent at the performance of the Cellist, his fingers moved with delicacy while his other hand touched with the bow the chords of the instrument, his face changed silently, at some moments his eyes were closed with such delicacy and in other ones his eyes opened slightly revealing his blue orbs.

The piano that accompanied the handsome Cellist was starting to fade, as the beautiful sounds that the Cello made were changing its levels of perfection.

Tootheo who kept attending costumers needed to talk in such a lower voice juts to not interrupt this amazing concert.

The tune ended and Jack rose to thank, loud clapping echoed on around the place.

"Sexy, just way too sexy" said Tooth with an indifferent face "His playing completely eats up the ladies…" he said on a mumble

"Ahahahaha! It is, right?" said Tooth's father "But if anything, whenever Jackson's scheduled to play, there are more female costumers, meaning I get more business~!" said Haroom rubbing both of his hands in such a happy manner

He was right; there were a lot of ladies inside the place, Jack who was making his way to the bar stomped with a girl.

"Oh excuse me" said the girl in a fair dreamy voice

Jack just looked at her with a neutral and indifferent face

"Such Idiocy…" he said while he kept moving

Tooth of course was annoyed by this, on a quick move he grabbed a chair, twisted it and with a quick 'Thud' he sat on it.

"You know, I think it's all a little too much, don't you?" he asked with his arms crossed over the back of the chair

"Huh? What is?"

"Your Cello playing, it's beyond hot! It wasn't like that before"

**That thing I can't say… well, It looks like I'm gonna en up saying it anyway **

"Hmmm…" he grabbed the instrument and turned back glancing at Tooth "That's the way you see it?"

"WELL! It's because I'm not the only one who sees it that way! That I'm telling you this, I mean…" Tooth was a little flustered

"You know…" Jack said grabbing the Cello by it's curves "The Cello Mimics the lines of the female body, the tones are close the that of a human's natural voice" he explained while his hand moved slowly through the wood and the curves of the instrument "That's why the Cello is positioned to be played from behind, so there's no reason to get worked up about it" his position was one of a teasing while his hands rested on both sides of the Instrument. "Right?"

Tooth felt so embarrassed, he got up from the chair quickly making it rattle.

"You little…" he said with anger

**The reason I can't say… **

Tooth muttering nonsense started to place the chair on it's table.

"You idiot! I don't care anymore" his actions were in such a Rush that he bumped on a girl that was making her way through the exit

"WOAH! Excuse me!"

Tooth was about to hit the floor, or so he thought. One strong hand grabbed him from his waist and pressed with such strength near his hips.

**The real reason… **

"Sorry, thanks for that Jack"

Jack only nodded, while his bangs covered his eyes, his head looked down to the floor, Tooth just looked at him confused

"A-ah E-excuse me, are you from that college of music?" both of them looked at the girl that appeared from nowhere

She started to talk with Jack with such enthusiasm, but the Albino wasn't paying any attention to her, his eyes just glanced back at Tootheo that had…

**An angry face… that's why I think I should just stop this **

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

That day was raining, every street was starting to get empty, people with umbrellas ant raincoats ware walking on the streets, on one of them there was a young man, with a Cello case on his back, the pouring rain was leaving him very soaked.

**Up until that point, I'd never fallen in love with anyone, NOT ONCE. **

With his head down, and his clothes wet, he kept moving forward on the road.

'**It's pouring… that's JUST GREAT'** he thought with sarcasm

**No matter how many times it struck, I just couldn't look it in the eyes **

Ashamed of his misery and poor looks, he finally sat on the sidewalk, just in that moment the door of the building opened, and a Guy went out, opening the trash can he placed the garbage where it belonged, with a little glance, the guy turned to look at the one who was sitting on the sidewalk.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to be… taking cover from the rain would you?" asked the boy because if he remembered the Guy sitting on the floor didn't leaved from his store "Isn't a little cold out here?"

"Mm, yeah… I was caught two-timing and I got kicked out…" **'It was more like three timing…'**

"Ahaha! Sounds like it's your head that's a little cold then" said the guy with amusement

The street guy just looked down in shame

"I think so too…"

He was drowned in his poor misery, that he didn't heard the approaching footsteps, but the sound that caught his ears was the one of someone grabbing his case.

"And Up we go~!"

"H-hey-!"

"What? I'm only taking this out of the rain; you can come in and get it before you leave okay?"

The street guy was left speechless

"It's not like the Cello did anything wrong" those were the final words of the guy with the warm smile

For some reason, the street guy felt warm on his insides

**It's been almost a year since that rainy day when Tooth took me in **

The first thing that the street guy saw was the other guy wrapping on his Cello case… a Rain coat.

"Wha-?… What are you doing?" he asked at the other guy who was finishing with his knot

"Eh? OH! Since it's raining I thought a Raincoat might work! It looks pretty good don't you think?" he said with such glee on his words

He looked up at the Street guy and smiled on a shy manner while scratching the back of his neck

"I guess it won't work huh?"

"Pfft!"

**It had certainly been a while… **

"Ahahahahaha! No no! Thank's for that" he said with a half-hearted smile

**… Since I'd felt that relaxed **

**_'Oh, he's probably really popular…'_** thought the other guy while making his way to the Bar

"Oh okay… It's that right? No, we'll make do somehow…" said the man on the bar who was talking over the phone, he hung after several minutes and looked at the Guy "Looks like we're in a bit of a fix… the performer for today just cancelled on us"

The Street guy instantly heard this and his curiosity made him heard the rest

"Seriously?!"

"There's been thick fog, so they're not sure when they can fly out" said the man on the other side of the bar

"You've got to be kidding me…" said on a low voice the guy while looking in annoyance at the bar man

"If it's okay, would you allow me to perform instead?"

At those words, both men on the bar looked back at the street guy impressed

"Let it be my thanks four your kindness, It looks like the original guy was an amateur anyway" said with such confidence the Street guy, who was grabbing his coated Cello with a Proud look.

[Later]

That night performance was stunning; the Guy couldn't keep his Amethyst eyes away from the street guy who had such a relaxed look.

"Wow, somehow whether he's appealing to others or not… he's strangely attractive" said the Bar man to the Guy who was sitting on one of the chairs, with all his attention on the play.

When the music ended the little amount of people clapped really hard, the guy felt so exited about the success that this Street guy was and went to congratulate him

"You are really good!" said the guy approaching to the handsome one who had a dizzy look on his features "you should really come to play again if-! WAH!"

His sentence was cut when the Street guy Fell unconscious on his arms

"Huh? Hey… HEY!"

[Later…]

"Wow, he must've been exhausted"

"Oh! Dad look He's waking up!"

The street guy was indeed trying to wake up, but his blurry vision was hard to kick away.

"Hey Hey, you were kicked out by some girl, right?" asked the Bar man "You drifting now?"

The street guy war trying to do his best to focus his sight at both men… but his eyes and vision could only give him the single glance on the boy who gave shelter to him.

His front bangs were dyed on different colors, and the other amount of hair was brown, his eyes were a beautiful purple and his smile startled him the most, the black tank top and the yellow shirt gave his face a little lightning and a shine to his eyes (he could've swore that there were sparkles around him)

"We actually have a vacant room here, you interested? If you could play like you did yesterday from time to time, I'll make it worth your while" said the Bar Man, he then seemed to hesitate in something and glanced back at his son, and a strange aura surrounded him

"Oh! And you can bring girl over anytime, I really don't mind! And look Tootheo might be an option for you too…"

This of course startled Tootheo making him blush red

"Huh?! Uh… Umm…"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO THIS RECOVERING MAN?!" said the woman who was entering the room

Both Men turned around in fear at the tone of Mother Bird and her rising anger

"M-mom! Well…"

"COME HERE YOU TWO!"

Between punches and some strange snapping noises the Street guy started to gain his senses, his eyes now fluttered open and with a yawn that escaped his mouth, he stopped the strange fight that was occurring on the room

"Mornings…"

The Family glanced back at the bed, with his slightly open eyes, and a natural handsome face he smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm really bad at getting up, so… Please just come in and wake me…"

[The next day…]

The door of the room was shot open, the sound of running footsteps echoed on the little room, and with a big jump the Young boy landed on the bed over the Sleeping Young man.

"JACKSON WAKE UP!"

"Humph!"

Tootheo laughed in a fun manner, with a smile bright as the sun, Jack who was being crushed under Tooth's weight ruffled his hair and glanced up at the happy Teen.

"H-hey you, just wake me up normally" said Jack a little irritated

**From then on, it got sort of… Bright for me. **

"This is my Normal!"

**Somehow the morning became more attractive to me… with each new day. **

_*Flash Back END*_

* * *

Today the café was closed, Jack laid on his crossed arms and stared down at the table, the warmth of the Sun's rays gave min some chills on the back.

**'Even thought I've ended the affair, Rashmi still says she doesn't care… what a crazy Bitch…' **

Out of nowhere, the chair next to him moved, and Tootheo sat down next to him with his gaze on the window.

"Jack, do you play the piano?"

Jack's eyes went up in confusion

"Yes…"

"Can you teach me 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?"

"?"

"Well you see, my mom used to play it for me when I was little, it's kinda like a good luck charm in this Family" said brightly Tootheo who laid on the same position as Jack "You seem a little lost, so when ever you're down, I'll play it for you"

Jack's heart started to pound, and a smooth smile appeared on his features, standing up he ruffled Tooth's hair.

"You smart aleck"

**Those Bright Days… **

* * *

"When's your birthday Jack?"

"And there it is: Tooth's Birthday obsession! He does the whole subtle surprise things, so you'd better watch out"

Tooth Ignoring his father's comment, kept nagging Jack till he gave him an answer

"So when, when?"

"Twenty-third of November"

"YEAH! Oh wait, it's passed already?!"

**By staying so long, I know I feel like I'm tempting fate **

* * *

That day Jack started to teach Tootheo the song he requested

"Here let me… borrow this…" Jack said grabbing his hand

Tooth placed the tips of his fingers with Jack's ones

"Woa! Your hands are pretty big"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, maybe it's because your fingers are so long!" said Tootheo with a calm face

"Maybe that's why you are so good"

The tip of each others fingers were touching, Tooth's little hands stretched to be at pair with Jack's big hands

_[And There was where everything started] _

_Jack's mind started to play other images, _

_Those delicate fingertips and those small hands were grabbed with such wildness _

_Each night, the same issue started to play in his dreams _

_The friction between bodies, the heat and the synchronized rhythm of two pounding hearts _

_The sweet Pants and Moans that were now such a drug to his ears and senses _

_Everything drowned him on such impossible dreams that he knew would never come true _

_[Such Fantasies like that would drive him mad] _

Today he woke up, bathed in sweat and a racing heart

**'I kinda feel like I just saw something really bad…' **

* * *

This started to affect his sanity

**This is bad **

While playing, these images always were on his drifting and wild mind.

**Really bad **

The grabbing of hands… The moans…

_'I Love you...'_

The heat

_'Jack...' 'Jacks-'_

"Jackson Wake u-!"

This morning he had crossed the line, Jack Grabbed Tooth by the wrist, and flipped him on the bed.

"Ouch!"

Both of Jack's hands held a strong lock on Tooth's wrist, the pounding of his heart was way too loud, the light that pierced through the window, it unconsciously made Tootheo irradiate with such beauty that Jack's senses started to get worst.

Tooth opened his big eyes in confusion, his messy hair was made a mess on the bed, his bangs laid back leaving his forehead at sigh, his loosened long sleeved shirt gave a perfect sight of his neck and collar bone.

Jack kept trying and trying to get back to his senses, he tried his best to not do anything to Tootheo, his closed eyes opened silently, while Tooth kept looking at him with a way too confused look.

"Sorry... I was half asleep..." he said while letting the other boy's hand go

**This is bad... this is bad...**

* * *

Not even the actions of this morning were taken as a warning for his mind, it kept going on his playing, the feeling of a lovely heat, the images that played on his mind, the sounds of the Cello were replaced by... Moans.

All this sick feelings and images, he let them go each time he slept with another woman.

"Jackson WAKE UP!"

Just hearing his voice...

_'Jackson!'_

Just looking at his adorable beautiful face...

**'I can't take it anymore...' **

He thought while he laid on the table with his arms crossed, and his face burried on them, he felt sick, he felt dirty...

**'I hate myself...' **

He tried so hard to remember the sound of the Cello... but everything that he could hear was...

_'Ah...'_

Or so he thought, he could hear a sweet tune that was dangling on the air, the chords of the piano playing and a childish song that he couldn't mistake, he turned his head where the sound was coming from, and he found Tootheo playing on the piano.

**'Twinkle twinkle... little star...' **

When the tune stopped Tooth glanced back at Jack, and with a neutral face he asked

"So? Do you feel a little better?"

A smile appeared on Jack's lips

"Not in the least"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah... So... play it again for me"

The Tender smile that Tooth gave him made his heart race mad again

**I really don't understand what it means to love someone, but... the feeling of never being able to let go of someone... I do kinda understand how that feels, so much that it must mean that person is special, but still... **

[Later...]

"Hey Tooth, do you like my Cello?"

Tootheo turned around to face Jack, leaving his Table-Cleaning-Duties on Pause

"You... you really like asking me that before you play, don't you?"

"It's like my Lucky Charm, so do you like it?

"I love It"

* * *

**I always lose my senses whenever I play. That's why I thinks it'd be better If I just stopped...**

That day...

"Is that so...?" asked Haroom, giving Jack a cup of Coffee "That's unfortunate... and it's definitely going to be lonely now"

"Thank you for taking care of me for such a long time Sir"

"No, no I should be thanking you, But... I don't think Tooth feels that way thought"

At that final sentence Jack only stared at his cup, his eyes glanced down, his bangs covering them on such a gloomy manner.

"He's been strangely angry with me recently"

"Ahaha! I don't really think it's got anything to do with that"

'**You think so?'**

"It's coming up to the anniversary of that day isn't it?, I'm certain that he's thinking about it too"

* * *

And Indeed he was. Tootheo was sitting on a chair, with his arms crossed over the chair's back, he was staring at Jack's Cello inside it's Case.

**_'So he's definitely leaving huh? I guess he's going to leave with someone else again...'_**

**_Someone he probably likes..._**

His eyes held a feeling of sorrow, and his heart ached inside his chest, his hand grabbed the Cello case and with a slow movement he brought it near to him to give it a proper look

**_'He did say this was like a woman's body, but it has more of a man's shape when it's in the case'_** he said frowning a little

**_'Is it because of that isn't it?'_** he thought while the image of the Case with the Coat played on his mind

Jack...

_'Ahahahahaha! No no! Thanks for that'_ the smile and laughing voice of Jack played on Tooths mind, while he hugged dearly the Case of the Cello

_**It's been close to a year since Jack came, so maybe... just for a little longer**_

* * *

**_'Today... it's the day'_** thought Tooth, he was on the table he and Jack always sat at , both his arms crossed and his head lying on them, he heart the approaching footsteps of Jack.

"I'm sorry It looks like you were preparing something for me" said Jack

Tooth felt how his heart sunk deep down

"It's okay. It was nothing important anyway"

"Really?"

Tooth just nodded

"Then let me play you a final 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'" said Jack while he drew his Cello away from his Case

The music started to play, the tune seemed sad... somehow

**_I want to ask him why it has to be now, or why he's even leaving, or if I did something wrong, but Jack would evade the question like he always does... and not tell me the real reason anyway_**

Jack finished with the song and gave him a smile... was that fake?

**_I don't know why he's holding back_**

"Feeling any better?"

"Not even Close..."

"One more time then"

Tooth brought his crossed arms to his chest

"You're not playing the way you usually do"

Jack stared at him for a moment

"But you don't like it when I play like that..." He said on a neutral tone

"It's not that I don't like it, it just frustrates me somehow..." he said while banging both of his hands on the table "Besides don't I always... tall you that I love it?!"

The look that Tootheo had on his face stung Jack squarely on his heart, making his chest hurt more than already was.

"… Just forget it" said Jack with his teeth gritted, he got up from the chair, the Cello fell to the floor, Jack was ready to leave the room, when he felt how Tooth grabbed his hand

"JACK! Don't go Jack!, I don't want you to go!" the boy hugged hi dearly, he felt how his body clanged to him in such a warm matter, his face was buried on his shoulder

"Seriously?" he asked, darkly

On a quick movement, he grabbed Tooth from his wrist and made him face him at the eyes.

"You..." Jack couldn't complete his sentence, he just kissed him

He felt how his heart pounded with more power and speed, his arms encircled Tooth's waist, and he unconsciously deepened the kiss, tongues now were dancing, and Tootheo was trying to stop him

Somehow Tooth succeeded on his actions, and both of them got apart, they were panting and the brown-haired boy just stared at Jack on surprise with a bright red face

"For me... I-I Imagine you moaning to me every time I play the Cello" said Jack with a pink tone on his cheeks

Tooth's Blush just got redder at such confession, his left hand was pressed at his chest because his heart couldn't bare this scene

"I can't even Recall... when it started... And every morning... when ever you woke me up... I was afraid I'd..."

_**And that if I did, you'd change your mind... I didn't know what to do.**_

"I'm sorry..." said Tooth " I just thought... that I'd get to wake you up for another year, and that if I did you'd change your mind..."

Jack just looked at him in disbelief

"I thought that you would change your mind the next time I said it, and the time after that. I thought that If I always said it then it would be okay...Even now... I STILL THINK SO..."

The room was left silent, Jack didn't know what was coming next

"… Take me to Bed Jack..." said Tooth with face beaming read and his eyes on the floor

Those words leaved Jack in shock, he was processing this, he was going to grab his Cello and leave... but now...

"You... know what that means right?" he asked Tootheo while approaching him " Tooth you are making me all muddled" he said while cupping his face with his large hands

"I won't be able to hold back. I don't know if I can Tooth..."

His hands made their way down Tooths neck, and changed their route embracing the Young boy's frame

"I love you..."

Those words startled Tooth, his heart pounded like it never did, little tears were now trimming down his shocked eyes.

"I love you, I love you"

He wasn't going to hold back, this embrace, the kisses, the touches, and those words were going to be painted and saved in his memory... forever.

* * *

"Good morning Birdy!" said Haroom to his wife

"Morning darling... Say are those two still sleeping?"

"It's all right to let them sleep in once in a while" answered Haroom while reading his News Paper

"Hmm I guess so... Well It is the anniversary of the day that Jackson came to us... after they wake up, why don't we all go out somewhere? After all It's a beautiful day!"

In deed it was...

Today was one of those days, when the sun was shining on its brightest point, making everything below it's path gain a beautiful color and brightness, on the second floor, upstairs of Rinmei Café on one of it's rooms, there lying on bed were two handsome boy's sleeping soundlessly in each other's arms...

* * *

**HAAA! I CAN FINNALY REST IN PEACE! This was my First BoyXBoy Fic... I fil praud ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a Review please ^^**

**~Ai Link**


End file.
